camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Elisa Carter
Traits Regretful, Hard-working, Charismatic, Hopeful, Converting, Unchangeable, Fierce, Kind, Creative, Alert, Brilliant, Hesitant, Civilised, Spiteful, Communicative, Strong Willed, Clever, Fair, Independent, Faithful, Humorous, Imaginative, Merciful and Patient. History Elisa and Cressida were born to Persephone and Liam on June the tenth in 1985. Persephone left straight after the birth of the twins and Liam was heartbroken. He raised the twins the best he could and was unaware that they were demigods and that he was a Legacy of Apollo. The twins were raised feeling different from other kids. Elisa kept seeing monsters and Cressida teased her about it and became one of the popular kids. Elisa told Liam about the monsters and he told Elisa that he used to see them as well. Liam loved both his children but never knew that Cressida was awful to Elisa. When the twins were in seventh grade Elisa had enough and ran away. Soon she came upon a camp and entered it before passing out. When she woke up she was in a Shrine with a young woman next to her. The woman smiled when she saw Elisa was awake and cleaned a wound on Elisa's head. Elisa sat up and asked where she was. The woman said she was in the Oracle Shrine at Camp Mythology. Elisa was confused and the woman said that Elisa knows where Camp is and Elisa remembered the place from one of her visions. The woman introduced herself as Persephone, Elisa's mother. Elisa was in shock and Persephone explained everything. When Persephone was done Elisa was confused but knew Persephone was telling the truth. When Elisa was better and over her shock Apollo appeared and asked Persephone something and she nodded. Apollo faced Elisa and asked her if she wanted to be the Oracle of Levadeia and Elisa agreed. Elisa said her oath and became the new Oracle of Levadeia. Elisa grew up at Camp Mythology and hasn't seen her sister or father since she ran away. She made heaps of friends at camp and always had glimpse of the future. One time she had a glimpse of her with a three year old boy who she loved as her son. Elisa freaked out about this vision and tried to forget about it. That night Elisa went out of town with a few friends when a guy came up behind her and knocked her out. The guy raped her and when he was done left her for dead. One of her friends fund her and brought her back to camp. Since Elisa was only seventeen she recovered quickly from the blow. Elisa became pregnant but had no idea how it happened. Apollo knew about the guy that attacked Elisa so he wasn't angry at her and tried to help her. After nine months of the attack Elisa gave birth to Joe Carter. Elisa raised Joe with the help of her friends and continued her duties as the oracle. Joe always asked about who his father was and Elisa said she doesn't know. Joe grew up happily at Camp and always loved playing in the forest with the animals. Elisa was concerned about Joe's safety, not knowing if the person who attacked her would go after Joe. Joe loved stories from Greek Mythology but his favourite was the story of Theseus which Elisa red to him every night. When it was 2013, Joe had his twelve birthday and Elisa got Joe a dagger. Gallery Elisa9.jpg Elisa8.jpg Elisa7.jpg Elisa6.jpg Elisa5.jpg Elisa4.jpg Elisa3.png Elisa2.png Elisa1.png Relationships Category:Mytholigygirl Category:Members of Greek Mythology Category:Female Category:Oracles Category:Daughter of the Sirens Category:Watcher01 Category:Poptropica3 Category:Ara